Timmy Jr.
"Timmy Jr." is the thirty-second episode of the thirteenth season of The Fairly OddParents!. Synopsis Timmy returns to Earth to discover that his mom is pregnant.2 Plot Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Cosmo and Wanda visit Timmy's parents on Earth, Timmy wanting to visit quickly in order to make it to a party for royal squires later that afternoon. They see that a baby shower is being held, but Timmy doesn't know who it's for. When they meet Timmy's mom Mrs. Turner at the front door, they discover that Mrs. Turner herself is pregnant with another boy, much to Timmy's shock. In honor of their firstborn son and because they share the same buck teeth, Mr. and Mrs. Turner have named their new baby "Timmy Jr." Timmy regrets not having known about his mother's pregnancy until now, but his parents understand that he's been busy on Fairy World. He also realizes he didn't bring a gift for his baby brother, so Cosmo and Wanda suggest getting one at Quest Buy. The six head to the store on that planet, but Timmy can't find anything that's safe to give to a baby. Timmy wants to give the baby something to remind him of his big brother since he might not be around much. Therefore, Wanda suggests getting a self-portrait done by a fairy painter Cobalt Ferrero. Upon seeing the realism of Cobalt's paintings, Timmy agrees to have himself painted. Since Cobalt's usual painting process takes weeks or months to complete, Marco requests a much faster option, and Cobalt has him fill out a long personality quiz, which Timmy fills out quickly. With the completed questionnaire, Cobalt paints Timmy's portrait using his "essence". When the six return to Mr. and Mrs. Turner with the finished portrait, they realize it is a hideous caricature. Mr. and Mrs. Turner appreciate the thought of Timmy's gift, but Timmy still feels like he failed to come through. During lunch, Timmy's face starts to twist and deform, taking on the appearance of how he looks in the portrait. Even after destroying the portrait, Timmy's transformation seems irreversible. Timmy, Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy's parents return to Cobalt Ferrero for a way to undo Timmy's transformation. Cobalt explains that the portrait is a reflection of the answers Timmy gave in the personality quiz, and it magically adjusts its subject to fix any discrepancies. In order for Timmy to return to normal, he must take the quiz again and answer the questions truthfully. Unfortunately, as Timmy takes on the portrait's appearance more and more, he becomes less able to move (and more like an actual painting). Mr. and Mrs. Turner decide to take Timmy's quiz for him, believing they know their son better than anyone else. However, their answers only reflect the Timmy they knew before, not the Timmy he is today. Realizing they don't know their own son as well as they used to, Mr. and Mrs. Turner let Wanda step in to answer the questions herself. Cobalt uses the completed quiz on the portrait's ashes, and Timmy turns back to normal. Timmy apologizes to his parents for not visiting home more often, and they agree to do some well-needed catching up together. Seeing the Turners together, Cobalt offers to paint a family portrait for them, but Timmy refuses. Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes